


Shore Leave

by zamngeal



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and figured I'd upload it as well, basically just pure smut, forgive me for the unoriginal title, i wrote this a year ago as a gift for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: The final stand was starting soon.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shore Leave

Ever since the Reapers had started attacking Earth, she started to have sleeping problems. Falling asleep was rough with the amount of thoughts that were running through her head and when – no, if – she managed to fall asleep, she had these terrible nightmares of the boy back at Earth she failed to save. So, needless to say she was exhausted but it was her last night on shore leave. She wanted to enjoy this.

Jane sat back up with a sigh and ran a hand through her red hair.

The break on the Citadel was desperately needed. Finally she had some time alone in Andersons… no, her _own_ apartment. She loved the Normandy just as much as the rest of the crew, but she needed some time off somewhere that was not an airship.

“You seem to be lost in thought,” she heard Garrus say. “What’s on your mind, Shepard?”

A smirk was playing on her lips and she winked. “Nothing but you.”

She didn’t want to talk to about Earth, Palavan and the war. Right now they were a normal couple out on a date in a fancy restaurant in the best part of the Citadel. Hell, she even dressed up for this occasion – a tight leather dress, some very uncomfortable heels. She didn’t have any jewelry but she doubted that Turians paid much attention to that anyways.

Garrus chuckled and took a sip of his red wine – the most expensive one he could find on the menu.

“Smooth, I gotta say. Not that I expected anything less from _my_ _girl_.”

He was playing with the glass in his hand, very obviously nervous. Something she found to be adorable _again_ and _again_. Garrus was a brilliant soldier and leader but when it came to her and love, he seemed to be like a completely different person. Even though they’ve been romantically involved for quite some time to now, he almost seemed to fear that she would leave him at some point.

“Shepard, I’m not good at this whole… dating, thing, you know. I know that we are already a couple but I wish we could have some more… normality. I’m still not sure what compliments humans are actually happy to hear and sometimes I fear like I’m insulting you, even though I’m trying to flirt with you but-“

“Garrus,” she interrupted him and took his huge hand into her own. “You’re doing great and to be honest, I like it when you compliment my waist and hips. By now you should know that normal is boring for me anyways. I like it when things are… _exciting_.”

For a moment he just looked at her, seemingly lost in thought but then a smirk appeared on his face and she felt his thumb stroking the back of her hand. She smiled in relief; for a moment she feared that he _didn’t_ understand what she was getting at.

“Exciting, hm? I can work with that. I sadly don’t have gun with me right now, so we could go and shoot something, but I have another idea. So, how about… we finish our wine and then _get out_ of here?”

The best way to answer him, Jane decided, was to swallow the remaining liquid in her glass with one big slug. She ignored the fact that they hadn’t even ordered food yet and that this was supposed to be romantic but right now she just wanted some private time with the man she loved.

She felt like the way back to her apartment was taking twice as long as it normally did. They didn’t talk much but the tension between them felt almost electric and each of his gazes made her shiver. When he put a hand on her bare knee only for it to wander higher and ghost over her thigh, she had to fight the urge to jump him right then and there. Garrus’s grin told her, that he knew that as well. She wasn’t sure if the cab driver knew what was going on behind him but right now she really didn’t care about any of that. The relief she felt when the cab finally landed at the transport hub in front of her apartment building was huge. Garrus took her by the hand and basically pulled her into the building; unusual for a gentleman like him. They ignored the questioning gazes of the receptionist and got into the elevator.

As soon as the door snapped shut behind them Garrus’s mouth was on her own again. She could feel her boyfriend trembling; she felt the need for this – both her own and Garrus’s. With a sigh against her mouth the Turian took her face in both of his hands. It had been a while since they really had done something like this. Between all the missions and war, they either didn’t have the time or they were just… not in the mood.

Her boyfriend’s hands seemed to be everywhere. For a moment he obviously struggled to get the zipper of her dress open and she thought about ending the kiss briefly to help him, but in the next second she felt the fabric glide off her shoulders and fall to the ground. She kicked off her shoes and started to undress the man as well as they made their way to the couch, still not stopping to kiss him.

“I’ve been waiting _way_ too long for this,” Garrus said breathlessly after he finally ended the kiss. “How long has it been, Shepard? Two years?”

Jane laughed.

“ _Fuck_ , Garrus, I think it’s _been_ really two years. The last time was before the suicide mission.”

Only now she realized how touch starved she had been all this time. How much she wanted – no, even needed – to feel the other man again. Her head was spinning, her mouth was dry and she felt how wet she already was. She was crazy about him in a way she never felt before.

Instead of a reply she kissed the man again that was now on top of her, pushed against him.

A part of her wanted to switch them around so she could escape the rather uncomfortable couch but another part of her wanted to be under her lover. Although she knew Garrus was amazing at what he was doing and she appreciated him wanting to spoil her, she still had the feeling her boyfriend would appreciate being taken care of more, not having to be in control.

Easier than expected, she turned them around and almost immediately she noticed the other relaxing. So she _was_ right with her suspicion. If that was what Garrus needed, she would give it to him. It was something she had learned over time – your partner comes first, no matter what. Especially when he was always the one that she could lean and rely on. He was the only one that really took care of _her_ and didn’t get her involved into some political drama.

Nodding to herself she looked down, admired the bare skin plates she could see and traced the muscles with her fingertips. Even with him not being a human, she found him to be absolutely stunning. The feeling of his rough skin under her finger tips was by now both familiar and not but she loved the way it felt. Back when she first met him, she would have never imagined being attracted to something other than a human, but here they were and she wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.

“This tickles”, she heard the rough and amused voice below her and was brought back to the right now. Garrus’s eyes were watching her every move intensely – both in awe in curious. She felt herself shuddering.

“I didn’t know Turians were ticklish.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about my species.”

The grin that followed his words made her laugh as well. She didn't even know if she wanted to know what exactly he was talking about.

The kisses she placed upon his skin weren't as gentle anymore and the grip on Garrus’s hips was perhaps a bit harder than necessary as well but none of them spared any thought on that. She was aware of the movement of the other's arms but was too focused with her task, scraping her teeth over the rough skin, flicking her tongue over his chest, eliciting small sighs and hums.

She kissed her way downwards, over the plates of his stomach to where his erection was already leaking. With a grin she kissed the top of it and took it into her mouth to suck on it lightly. The noises he made were music in her ears – the way he softly moaned and how his breathing hitched from time to time. She loved it all. Only when she felt the hands of her lover gently tap on her head, she stopped.

“Stop, I want you now,” he said breathlessly and cleared his throat.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Shepard, we’ve been waiting two years now, I think we both have a good right to be impatient.”

“How many times have I asked you to finally call me by my first name?” She asked playfully strict.

“Way too many,” he mumbled and leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ll try to remember for at least tonight.”

“Good boy” she purred and kissed him again.

Her lips were already bruised from the roughness of his skin, she was aware of that but she didn't care. All she cared about was being close to him, tasting him, feeling him. Honestly, Jane wasn’t sure when he turned them around again or when his fingers started to ghost over the insides of her thighs, higher and higher – desperately to where she needed them the most.

Jane couldn’t help but close her eyes and moan when she felt him pushing in. Actually, she had planned on being on top this time, but right now it didn’t matter. It was good, really damn good. She felt relaxed and safe and right now, there were no worries that were weighting her down.

“Garrus,” she breathed, “please more. I want you-“

The rest of her plead was interrupted by a throaty moan; her lover didn’t even hesitate a second to fulfill her wish and moved harder and faster. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, her eyes struggling to keep open but she wanted to look at him and see what _she_ was doing to _him_.

With a smirk she pushed her upper body up on her elbows and rocked her hips on him. The moan she received in return was low but surprised and she heard him laugh faintly. His thumb was now rubbing her clit in the rhythm of his thrusts and she couldn’t help but throw her head back at this. Her orgasm was getting closer and closer and she both loved and hated it – she didn’t want this to end.

“Stop thinking so much, Jane.”

Hearing her first name from his mouth for the first time felt incredibly good. Her lips curled into a smile and she couldn’t even help but find it touching that he felt so concerned for her, that he even stopped moving.

“Are you alright?”

“More than that,” she laughed breathlessly. “I was just thinking about how I don’t want this to end.”

He chuckled.

“Me neither. But you know, even though our shore leave is ending tomorrow, we can do this… many more times.”

He didn’t even give her a chance to reply and started moving again, slow at first but he sped up quickly. Jane pressed her eyes shut as her orgasm washed over her in pleasurable and intense waves. She barely noticed how her nails dug into the skin of Garrus’s back, desperately trying to cling onto him. Only seconds after her, she felt her lover giving in as well, coming deep inside her with a low moan and her name on his lips.

For a while Jane just listened to their rapid but slowly calming breathing. Right now she felt at peace and she even dared to think about what a normal live they could have. They could be living here, in the Citadel together. Maybe at some point even adopt a child – a Krogan even. She knew it was pointless to think about these things… they weren’t made for a normal, peaceful live and this war would probably cause many more sacrifices. She just hoped Garrus wouldn’t be among these.

“Remind me again why we waited so long to repeat this?”

She opened her eyes again and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“We’re workaholics, Garrus. Also I don’t know how comfortable I am with EDI basically watching us at all times.”

“There’s nothing she hasn’t seen yet,” Garrus laughed. “Remember, she was already watching us two years ago, before the Omega Four mission.”

“Thank you for reminding me,” she replied sarcastically. “I really didn’t need to think about this.”

She wasn’t really sure when she fell asleep, but the exhaustion from the day and sex combined with the warmth and smell of the man she loved helped her a lot more than the sleeping pills Mordin had recommended her. For the first time since the war had started she slept without nightmares.

When she woke up in the morning it was already almost 10 am. Garrus was already awake and getting dressed and she quickly did the same as well. They were supposed to be on the Normandy in a little less than ten minutes.

“Good morning.” She felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach after she finished getting dressed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby” she laughed. “All thanks to you.”

“Well, we had quite the workout yesterday. I’m sorry for not waking you up earlier, but I only woke up a few minutes before you did myself.”

“Forget about it. But come on, let’s hurry or Joker is never going to let us live this one down.”

The grip on her loosened and Garrus sighed as he stepped away from her. For a moment she almost expected him to say to stay longer and let them wait or just not go and find some excuse. Jane was glad he didn’t suggest it, because she wasn’t sure if she could have denied him – no, them – this. He put one of his big hands on her shoulder and gently directed her in the direction of the door. It was time to leave and not waste her crews time, she knew that.

Shepard didn’t want the shore leave to end and get back to the reality. These few days had given her a glimpse of the live she could have had if people had only listened to her. If they had prepared for the Reaper invasion. Or maybe even… if she wouldn’t have chosen to join the Alliance.

With a sigh Jane locked the door to her apartment behind them. That was it. Their last bit of private time and fun. Now they needed to prepare for the finale battle. Garrus took her hand into his own for the time of the cab ride and squeezed it gently. He probably felt as melancholic as she did.

When the shuttle landed at Docking Bay D24, she was relieved to see the rest of her crew waiting for them before boarding.

Joker smirked, when they saw them approach. “The two love birds are finally here too.”

Liara pulled Jane into a short but tight hug. “You’re late, Shepard. We were already worried about you guys. Did you two have a nice date?”

She tried her hardest not to blush at the question. It hadn’t been a date really, they wasted their reservation at one of the best restaurants in the Citadel only to drink a glass of wine and then go home to-

“Oh, we did. Best date we’ve had so far,” Garrus answered for her and put an arm around her shoulder.

There was a bit of a tense silence, like her crew just waited for her to order them to board the Normandy again. Jane walked to the railing to take a closer look of her ship that she could see through the window. She felt the questioning gazes of her friends on her back, but Garrus was the only one to step forward and join her.

“So, I guess it is back to the fight?”

“At least we were able to spend some together and finally had that date. Probably the last one.”

“That doesn’t sound like my girl,” Garrus teased gently and nudged her shoulder with his own. “You’ll find a way to win. And when this is over, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Jane didn’t know what to reply. Her throat felt tight and the words just wouldn’t come out. Still, she could bring herself to show her boyfriend a bit of a smile. Of course she didn’t know if he was truly optimistic or if he just tried to cheer her up. Either way, it was sweet and made her hope that this all could have a good end as well.

“Best times of my life were spent on that ship. It’s been a damn good ride.”

“The best.”

The change of topic was appreciated and her crew seemed to have understood what Garrus was getting at. It was time to leave the Citadel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them slowly walking to the direction of the ship and Garrus was turning around to leave as well. Before he did though, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Take your time. We’ll be waiting for you and if you need anything, you know where to find me.”

She simply nodded and looked around herself once more; procrastinating the inevitable was of no use now. Every minute they weren’t preparing, lives back home on Earth were lost. With a deep breath she straightened her shoulders and left the docking bay to board the Normandy for the last time.

The final stand was starting soon.


End file.
